Broken Angel
by Brokenheartsaints
Summary: Rain can wash away sins, find new ones, and hide terrible ones. But one can always find shelter it it. After all, An angel's wings are not the hardest things to fix. [Dark graphic fic] [Abuse] [Adult material]
1. Chapter 1

Dark fic, don't flame me because it is, if you read my other fics, you know what I'm talking about. If you want to flame my writing style, I understand, but if you just hate dark fics and things, we don't want to know so stfu XDXD. 

Rain.

* * *

Such a beautiful change of weather. Everyone hates the rain. Even beasts don't like it.

Except for one person.

Walking alone, always walking alone. But now, with a great companion. A bottle in a wet brown bag clutched in his arm.

A beautiful partnership.

Rain.

Booze.

Hate.

But, even an avenger has a conscience. No matter how many bottles won't shake the feeling. You can't drown an ocean with more water.

A bridge.

Maybe out of here.

A jump.

And darkness.

* * *

"Ma'am, theres nothing to worry about, he's fine." A nurse comforted a petite pink haired kuniochi. The girl sighed, and left out of the sliding glass panels... For the fifteenth time

* * *

Three days later...

No words. Silence. A scene about to start. Flickering eyes. Checked tears. Broken hearts.

A man shuffled papers uncomfortably behind a desk, and turned his attention to the two people in front of him. He already sensed the young man with the black hair to be the troubled one. After years on the job, he sensed one of the strongest auras around him.

"Ms. Haruno, I understand you brought Mr. Uchiha here by court orders." More shuffling and coughing. "I see that he is required for a mental checkup, so where should we begin, Mr. Uchiha?" He asked, clicking on a pen and flipping open a notepad.

"Nowhere." He answered simply after a brief silence.

"And why's that?" The man asked, slightly amused.

"Because I'm incurable."

* * *

The drive back to their cramped apartment. Sickly silence.

Haruno Sakura peered foward in the rain, trying to distinguish the foggy shapes outside, while Sasuke Uchiha peered out the fog tinted passenger window.

He wiped away the fog with a hand. He wished his life was the glass. One swipe could clear everything.

"I talked to store owner down the block," Sakura started, breaking the akward silence, "He needs a strong mana-"

"No." He said, not saying anything else.

And neither did she.

* * *

Days pass in a uncountable blur.

Her to work as a nurse in training, and him to blow her paycheck.

Tea shops and street corners in the morning.

Bars and dance clubs in the evening.

But today was different.

Two cardboard boxes piled up on the floor, he neatly filled with his clothes.

He left outside to waste the rest of her paycheck on some booze.

He returned in high spirits, another bottle in his loose swinging arms

She was already home, he saw lights under the door and stumbled in.

He blinked stupidly at the place he had left the boxes. Realizing what happened, his anger rose.

He managed to make his way to the kitchen, where she was eating a slice of toast. Her dinner.

As soon as she saw him, her eyes became downcast, and her body became motionless.

"Where is it?" He asked in a dangerously soft tone. His hands curling into fists.

Silence.

"Where the FUCK is it?!" His voice and uncontrolablly, his grabbed the small jam jar and threw it, smashing it on the wall. Glass tinkled and fell to the floor, leaving a blobby smear on the wall.

Silence.

His fists rose, and fell on her unprotected face. It slammed into the right side of her face.

Silence as she fell to the floor.

He controlled his temper.

"Why?" He asked, with ill concealed anger.

Her bruised face stirred to life, and she managed to utter a few words. "Because it can't end like this."

His fists flew uncontrolled and her head cracked hard on the tiles, and he started running.

He ran.

And ran.

And ran.

And ran.

To the bridge.

And again darkness.

* * *

Dawn.

He woke up with a soft drizzle bathing his face from the cold cement floor, and started to walk back from the end of the bridge.

Back to the carnage that he had caused.

She was still on the floor, a mixture of sleep and unconciousness.

She stirred when his footsteps sounded through the kitchen. When his face loomed over hers, she quickly shut her eyes. He sighed and brushed her soft pink hair from her face.

He had hurt her pretty bad, her face was heavily bruised and her bottom lip was cut and caked with a little dry blood.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking away.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice clouded with concern.

An angry tear leaked out of his eye, which he wiped away quickly without her noticing. "Does it matter?"

She smiled, and winced in pain. "Of course it does, Sasuke-kun!"

"Don't call me that!" He snapped suddenly, making her quiet down and stare at the floor again.

He sighed heavily as he watched her stand up and start to clean up the broken glass. He walked to their shared bedroom and sat down on the foot of his bed.

Fifteen minuets later, she remerged from the kitchen, with the help of heavy and dark make up, she looked near normal. She quietly put on her shoes and was about to leave, when she turned around and gave him a brilliant smile.

"I almost forgot," she said, reaching her hand into her pocket, and came up with a envelope, and left it on the small table nearby. "Have a good day Sasuke-kun!" She said as she quickly left.

As soon as she left, he got up and walked to the table, knowing for sure, that the letter was the end for her and him.

The end, he was sure, it would probably be the end.

Instead, he opened it, and the Uchiha wept for the first time in his life.

It was her paycheck.

* * *

JESUS THIS SHIT SUCKED!!!!

Its no where near good as the other stories I write, but please, be nice!! XD!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey gang whats up?_**

**_To people who read both my stories…_**

**_Haunting will be updated soon._**

**_Enjoi._**

* * *

_FAILURE…_

The words echoed in his mind as he watched the pitiful being in front of him.

"Who the fuck are you!?"

_Crash._

Another bottle broke near the wall where he crouched, as the being raised himself, and lobbed another bottle.

_Crash._

Closer.

_Crash._

Even closer.

"Fuck You! You know that?"he screamed at the foul being.

"Who the fuck do you think your talking to? I'm your fucking_ father_!"

* * *

_Why do you insist._

He walked numbly through the streets without the pleasure of the bottle clutched in his arms.

_Why do you instigate._

He stood in the cloudy light, at where he was brought up.

_Why do you try._

He turned and started to walk away.

_Why do you cry._

The battered sign on the timeworn hinges.

_Why do you hate._

Ashigo orphanage.

* * *

He returned home with two bags clutched in his arms, and she was sitting down staring out the window into the alleyway.

He laid down the bags with a thump on the counter, and watch her startled reaction.

She got up and quickly tried to walk out of the room.

He caught her hand as she tried to walk past him, and for the first time in his life, he felt the pleasure of flesh on flesh.

"Where are you going?"

"I- uhm…I was jus-" She blushed nearly as pink as her hair.

"Aren't you eating dinner? I brought groceries."And he broke into a small grin.

And the change begins.


End file.
